Moved
by TheRealIcee
Summary: Jeffery Jackson, against his own will, has moved to Hurricane, Utah, with his Mom, Dad, Brother, and Sister. He has to go to a new school, and has to get a job. But when the only job available has the Night Shift, Jeffery must survive the animatronics who somewhat, have a crush on him... Female and Male characters... [DISCONTINUED]
1. Introduction

Jeffery Jackson was your average teenager. He wanted to live by himself, wanted money, and had friends. He went to Limark High, the second High School he had been to. Mainly because of his Mother taking him to a new home in Utah.

His father wanted to go, his younger sister wanted to go, and his mother wanted to go. Only Jeffery and his brother Mark wanted stay. They talked about every reason they wanted to stay, their friends, their hometown, and their education.

But their smart Mother always found an excuse for the reasons, like, "You can make new friends Jeffery." "Many people move from their hometown Mark." "You are just going to a different school in Utah." But Jeffery had one hope. "What about a job? If I got one here?" He asked his Mother, while she was packing the Master Bedroom.

"Well Jeffery, now you want a job." She said, stuffing blankets into a box. "Well, you're going to have to quit tomorrow, and get a new job In Utah." Jeffery's hopes vanished, he knew this was his last resort.

They were going to Utah, and nothing would stop them.


	2. A New Start

"Here we are!" Jeffery stepped inside the empty house. It had a lot of more space and more rooms than their last house. Plus, this one had a backyard! "Jeffery be more happy! Now you won't have to keep fighting with Amanda!" "Mom, that's not going to brighten up my mood, you know that right?"

They were driving for 7 days, only stopping for gas, bathrooms, and food. They also slept during the trip, whenever they found a good place to stop or a motel. And almost every time the motel was disgusting, not cleaned, not fixed, and the food tasted bad.

"Hey Jeffery, come up here!" Jeffery's Dad yelled down the stairs, making Jeffery climb them. "What do you need?" Jeffery asked him, once entering a large room. "Since you've been in a bad mood this whole trip, how about this room, all to yourself." Jeffery nearly jumped on his Dad, if this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up from it. His own large room, at the old house he always shared a room with Mark and Amanda. But now he could have his own room!

"Whoa there cowboy. There is one downside." Jeffery's smile frowned, he knew his mother was up to this. Jeffery's Dad bent down to his size. "Now, I wouldn't do this, but your mother told me if you want this room, you need to...get a job." Jeffery knew it was his mother behind the whole thing! He shouldn't have told her he wanted a job back home. Jeffery's Dad stood up and handed Jeffery a newspaper. "Look through these. Maybe you'll find one you like." Then, he walked out of the room.

…

Jeffery was looking through the newspaper, in his new furnished room with the T.V on. He looked at things like, Cashier, Intern, and Night Guard. "Wait a minute, night guard?" Jeffery flipped back to the ad. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria looking for a night guard to work from 12-6AM for five nights, Pay is 274 dollars and 5 cents each Friday, Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for dismemberment. Call 555-FAZ-FAZBEAR." Perfect, the company was funny, and he got payed $274.5 each week! He could be a millionaire! He circled it with red marker and went down to his parents.

Jeffery's Mom and Dad were still eating dinner with Amanda and Mark, eating spaghetti. "Hey! Jeffery, come over and eat!" His Dad called out, as Jeffery sat down. Jeffery's Dad pushed a bowl of spaghetti over to him. "Guys, I found the perfect job for me." His father looked up from his food. "Well, what job is it?" He asked, pointing at the newspaper Jeffery was holding.

"Yeah, Jeffery. What is it?" His 6 year old sister, Amanda asked. Jeffery held up the newspaper and exclaimed, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" His mother looked at him in confusion. "Why would you want to work there?" She asked him. "Well, the pay is about 214 dollars a week, and I can stay up at night-" Jeffery explained, before being cut off by his mother. "At night?!" She asked him, looking surprised. "Well, yeah. From 12 to 6AM." His mother made a worried look, as Amanda said, "You're working at a kids place right?" Jeffery nodded, upon doing so his sister beamed. "Mom, please let Jeffery get the job!" She begged her mother.

"I don't know sweetie, I mean- well..." His mother thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "If everyone in this household agrees, then I'll let you get the job." His father was the first to agree. As soon as his mother said that, he said, "I agree that Jeffery should get the job. I mean, It could be a learning experience." He gave his son a thumbs up. "Issac!" Jeffery's mother snapped at his father.

"I think Jeff should get the job. Maybe we can go there for free!" 'So that's two people down...now Mark and Mom.' Jeffery thought. "Hey Jeffery." Mark's voice snapped Jeffery back into reality, as he looked at him. "I'll agree, only if when you get your money, you pay me back for everything I got for you okay?" Jeffery nodded, as Mark said, "Then I agree."

Jeffery's mother was in complete shock. She was lost from the world around her. Everyone agreed? Why? "Mom...Everyone agreed." Jeffery said, looking at his mother. "...Okay...You've got my permission."

…

It was later in the night, as Jeffery hoped no one had taken the night shift before him. Even though he wasn't a grown-up, he could easily be picked if he was the only one. He was in his room, with his cellphone, about to call the number. He hit call, and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Is this Fazbear Entertainment?"

"Yes. What do you need?"

"I was looking to apply for the Night Shift."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Perfect! We'll have you start tomorrow! Just come by at 11:30, so we can show you the basics. Have a nice day!" Click.

And just like that.

Jeffery Jackson had the worst job of his life.


	3. First Night

Jeffery's father, Issac, arrived at the old pizzeria with his son. The building was bright and new. The walls were inviting, with the bright red roof, along with the big sign. "So this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Issac said, watching his son look out the window. "So cool!" Amanda exclaimed, pressing her face against the window. "I have to admit, it does look cool." Mark smiled, looking at his sister's reaction to seeing the place.

"It really improved Issac. I thought it would be...run down." Jeffery's mother, Jessica, whispered to Issac. "Yeah, and I'm going to be working there!" Jeffery looked at his sister's reaction. "I would love~ to work here!" Amanda answered Jeffery, still looking at the place. "Well, here we are!" Issac stopped the car and got out.

"Jeffery, wait!" Amanda grabbed his arm. Jeffery looked at Amanda. "Get me a souvenir!" Jeffery nodded, as Amanda's eyes brightened. Jeffery walked up to the place, seeing Issac talking to someone. Jeffery walked up to his father, and the man noticed him. "So here is the lucky fella!" He slapped Jeffery on the back. "How old are ya kid?" He asked.

The man was wearing a purple suit, purple pants, purple shirt, purple shoes, he even had purple hair! "I'm 17." Jeffery said, looking at the man. "Okay then." He smiled and looked at Issac. "He'll be fine. We've got a phone guy to guide him during his shift." Issac smiled, and looked at his son. "Be careful, and I'll be here at exactly 6, okay?" Jeffery nodded, as Issac walked over to the car, and in a flash of light. His family was gone.

"Okay, Jeffery. My name is Vincent." He took out his hand and Jeffery shook it. "Nice, I'll show you the restaurant." They walked in, immediately walking in to a party room. "Okay, so here is the beginning of the restaurant."

…

(Jeffery's POV)

"And here is the office." I came across a room with a chair, a clock, a desk with a fan and monitors on it, and 2 vents with light buttons. "So, here is your tablet." Vincent said, giving me a gray tablet with a black screen. "You can look in it, and peek on those cameras to make sure no one gets in." Vincent explained to me. "Now, here is the main thing." Vincent walked down the hallway and came back a few minutes later, with an empty bear head. "Here is your empty Freddy Fazbear head!"

What is a Freddy Fazbear? Wait, isn't he the mascot of the company? I held it, and put it on, everything became dark as I took it off. "This head, well. We recommend for you to put it on if anything comes in the room." I must have gave him a confused look, as he said, "The guy on the phone will explain everything." I nodded. "That's everything you need for the job." He said, as he walked down the hall. "See ya!" He yelled, as he came out of sight. This couldn't be too hard right?

(Normal POV)

Jeffery sat down, looking at his tablet, thinking, 'This couldn't be too hard right?' He tapped the screen, as a camera system came on, showing the rooms where Vincent had showed him. 'Wait, what is this camera?' Jeffery thought, as he looked at a camera called "Backstage". There were three animatronics, one a bunny, one a chicken, and one a bear. 'So the bear must be Freddy...and the bunny and- duck or chicken thing?'

Jeffery put down his tablet, and took out a flashlight. He couldn't even see what was down the hall, so he flashed his flashlight a couple of times to see. 'Nothing there. Good.' Jeffery put back up the camera, looking at the "Backstage". 'Wait. Wasn't there a-' RIIING! Jeffery put down the tablet and looked at the phone. He reached for it, before it being sent to voice mail.

"Hello? Hello hello! Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company...uhh, that old restaurant WAS kinda left to rot for quite a while. But uh, I want to reassure you Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun, and above all, safety. They spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day, ha! Isn't that neat...? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Hey, we should be paying them to guard you! Uh, now that being said, no new system is without its...kinks. Uh, you're only the second guard to work at that location...uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about...conditions...uh we switched him over to the day shift, so, hey! Lucky you, right? Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that...the robots were never given a proper 'night mode,' so when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go and try to find where the people are, in which case, that's your office. So, our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the prize counter, and is rigged to be wound up remotely, so just every once in a while, switch over to the prize counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to effect all the animatronics, but it does effect...one of them. __cough__ Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution! You see, there may be a minor...glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and wanting to stuff you into a suit...so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head! Problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on as for long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning, is kind of the quirky modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close. But hey, you have a light, and even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building can not, so don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it...uh, you should be golden! Otherwise, put on the Freddy head, if you need too, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake! Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

Jeffery looked at Freddy head. 'So...I can die?' Jeffery burst into laughter. "Man, these people are funny!" Jeffery picked up the tablet, seeing the animatronics on stage. "Man...funny as he-" The camera went up in static, as the connection was interrupted, as Jeffery hit the tablet. "C'mon you stupid..." The camera came back, but two things were missing from it. "Wait, where did the bunny and the chicken go?" Jeffery asked himself, seeing them gone.

…

Jeffery checked the time, 2:23. 'Why is time going so slow?' He thought as he kept checking the cams. He found out about the music box, as that was the only camera he would check. So his routine was, flash the hall, check vent lights, put on mask if a animatronic was there, and wind up the music box. Jeffery adapted to the fact that the animatronics move, he had to accept it, right?

After all, he had a means of defense!

"Okay...we'll-SHIT!" Jeffery put on his mask because of Bonnie. But, Bonnie didn't come, not at all. Jeffery took off his mask, his eyes widened.

Bonnie was right in front of him.


	4. Running

**Okay, just a quick Q&amp;A up here, and a thank you note. **

**Q: Is Toy Bonnie a boy, or a girl?**

**A: Toy Bonnie is actually a girl, and Withered Bonnie is a boy.**

**And thanks to SimplyUnjust, ! #$ing Lily, didi-chan, and Nightmare723764 for leaving reviews!**

**Anyway on to the story!**

Jeffery looked at the animatronic bunny in pure shock, the fact it being 3AM was frighting him more. He couldn't smell, breathe, and think clearly, but still healthy in all ways. Sweat dripped down his face, soaking the chair. The animatronic moved closer, as if she was...inspecting him. Jeffery closed his eyes, and thought the worst. 'God, here I come.' He thought, as the animatronic moved closer.

Jeffery then felt something metallic touch his cheek, very softly. He opened his eyes, seeing the bunny confused and poking his cheek. "Are you a human?" A female voice rang out through the pizzeria, as Jeffery watched the bunny talk. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, or scream, but nothing came out. It was as if he didn't have the ability of speak or making noises.

"Uh, hello?" The bunny waved it's hand in front of Jeffery's face, hoping to get some reaction. Jeffery knew if he blinked, or did something like a single sound, he would be caught. "Maybe I should get Freddy!" The bunny said to herself, doing a sort of jog out the office and into the hallway. Jeffery blinked, he sighed, and felt his heartbeat. It was as if it was moving at the speed of light, and was skipping a few beats every now and then.

Jeffery grabbed the flashlight and ran down the hall. Keeping the light in front of him so he could see anything that came in his way. Soon enough, he could see the exit, and rushed towards it. 'Almost there...' He thought, before something turned the corner in front of the door. Jeffery couldn't stop himself, as he collided with the hard, metal object, sending him down to earth. Five faces leaned over him, as they inspected him.

Before Jeffery lost his vision, he saw a bear, a fox, a duck, and the same bunny.

**This chapter was short...**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, I guess I couldn't wait to get another chapter out for you guys, so...here it is! The next chapter will be longer, just stick around to see what these "things" do to Jeffery! -evil laughter-**

"**_And there he goes, breaking the fourth wall again."_ "Hey, shut up Puppet!" _"And there he goes, introducing a character in the ending thing no one reads." _"Just shut up!"**


	5. Easter Egg Chapter!

**"Hello? Uh, hello and welcome to Fazbear Fred- oh shit. I got it wrong again."**

**"Hello? Uh, hi and welcome to Freddy Fastbear- shit!"**

**"Uh, hello? Hello? Hello and welcome to your new job as a nightwatch person here at Freddy's Pizza. I am here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see here during you first week. Now, I actually worked in that office before you, I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact. But I'm here to tell you, everything should go handy-dandy if you follow my instructions."**

**"Now, the animatronics-they do tend to uh, move around I guess. Though, they seem to have an attraction with the night-*bang* Go away you stupid bunny! Foxy said your face looked stupid! *footsteps* Sorry about that, anyway, like I said, they do seem to have a unordinary attractions with the night guards."**

**"Now, concerning your saftey here, I support that you don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't do anything with them. Make that mistake, well, they'll make you do, 'The Game.' Don't have any idea what that's about. Anyway, I'm, sure you've got everything under control, uh good luck, and good night." *click***

Angel sat in his seat pondering what he just had heard. Many more tapes were in the drawer, but he did nothing with them except shove them into his backpack. "Look's like I am back again. First the 4-5 actually, now there's 11. I'm fucked." Angel picked up his tablet and wound up the music box, before seeing Foxy down the hall. "20/10 mode begins."

**_Sorry I didn't get a chapter out yesterday guys. I had no time! But really, I love making these chapters for you, and in the spirit of Easter, I decided to make an easter egg chapter. In this chapter I introduced Angel, a child who is working at Freddy's for money. He beat the orginal 20/20/20/20 mode (check at 4:00PM Eastern Time for that chapter) but can he last 20/10 mode? Have a nice day!_**

**_-Icee_**


	6. Moved Sneak Peak!

00100010 01001101 01111001 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00111111 00100000 01010111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00111111 00100000 01010111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01001001 00111111 00100000 01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01101001 01110011 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110101 01100100 00111111 00100000 01000001 01101101 00101110 00101110 00101110 01001001 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01100100 00111111 00100010 00001010 00001010 00100010 01001110 01101111 00100000 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101100 01100100 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01100100 00101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100101 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101110 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100010 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000 00101110 00100010 00001010


	7. Captured

As Jeffrey awoke, he saw nothing but a pair of eyes staring back at him. He was gaged, and it seemed he was tied to a chair. He was, of course, not able to move his head.

"You're awake!" A voice shouted, as a flicker of a light bulb turned on. The room was covered in blood, the floor, walls, and the door was concealed with it. The bunny ripped of the gag, which was a piece of duct-tape. In front of him stood the same animatronics, except he got a good look at the fifth animatronic this time.

It was a decomposed yellow bear, much like the brown, newer one but more…gone. It had a missing ear, and numerous wires hanging out of it. "W-where I-in the living hell am I?" He stuttered, before the bunny laughed.

"The backroom of course! Where else would you be?" It asked Jeffrey. Jeffrey didn't respond, he was too astonished to speak. Instead of words coming out, a faint squeak came out. "Now, now Bonnie, we wouldn't want to fear our guest." The bear told the bunny, who sank his head.

"Sorry Freddy. I'm just-I mean we all are right?" Freddy nodded, but gave him a stern look. "But still, we always want this as painless as possible, and making him scared is not going to HELP!" Freddy banged the table, which had a suit on it. "Sorry Freddy." Bonnie mumbled. "Don't say sorry to me," Freddy told Bonnie. "Say sorry to the night-guard." Bonnie turned and looked at Jeffrey. "Sorry Mr. Night-Guard."

"I-it's okay." Jeffrey replied, now overcome with fear. "Alright, how about we introduce ourselves?" The chicken asked, looking at Freddy. "Yes. That's smart thinking Chica." Freddy stood with more posture. "I'm Freddy Fazbear. This is Bonnie Bunny, Chica Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate." They waved when their names were called, except Freddy. Foxy looked expectably at Jeffrey when her name was called, seductively.

"And you are?" Freddy asked, nodding at Jeffrey. "I'm Jeffrey Jackson." "Nice to meet you sir. Sadly, your time has come to an end." Freddy picked up the suit. "Time for the-" Freddy started, before Jeffrey interrupted. "WAIT! Is there anything I could do to get myself out of this?" Jeffrey asked, his mind in a constant hope. "Well, we could do…" Foxy started, and moved her eyebrows at Freddy. "No. That was a onetime thing. And what happened? The person died Foxy! DIED! D, I, E, D!" Freddy responded, leaving Jeffrey concerned, and confused.

"I'm sorry, what does the fox mean?" Jeffrey asked, hoping to get some answers. Freddy turned to Jeffrey and gave him a stern look. "You don't need to worry, it's not gonna happen." Chica gave Freddy a aww. "Come on Freddy! It'll be fun this time, plus, if we are gonna give this guy a brand new suit, let's have some fun!" Freddy sighed. "Whatever it is, if I get a chance to live, I'll take it."

Freddy sighed again, and facepalmed. "Are you sure? It's just so easy to just stuff you instead." Jeffrey nodded, "I am sure."

"You'll be sore afterword."

"I'll do it."

"Fine, then here is your challange," Freddy started. "You have to spend one night with all of us." Jeffrey looked at them, again, Foxy waved. "Okay, that's n-not bad." Jeffrey said. "There's more of us. You have to spend a night with the old animatronics too, and then there's BB and Marion."

Jeffrey pondered the thought for a moment. 11 animatronics, so 11 nights, so he gets payed $274.05...so thats $548.10 in money! And he gets to live! "Alright, I'll do it." Freddy frowned, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy smiled.

"Alright then, prepare. Next time you're here, you'll be spending the night with Toy Foxy." Foxy then smiled, then they all left.

A bell was rung, and Jeffrey's shift was over. Phew!

_Angel hit the flashlight, seeing Old Foxy in the hallway. "Go away!" He shouted, before a chuckle was heard from the right vent. Angel put on the mask, letting Toy Bonnie enter and leave rather slowly. He didn't have to worry about the left vent, good thing he brought a cover for it. Angel wound up the music box, and put his camera down, coming face to face with Old Foxy. "FU-" *DING DING DING DONG* Old Foxy clashed to the ground, leaving a surprised Angel. He looked at the clock. "I AM THE KING OF FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA!" He shouted, seeing that it was 6AM. Angel left the pizzeria, not before shaking all the animatronics hands, and Old Foxy's hook._

**Leave some questions, anything! I really appreciate it! I am sorry it took so long for me to make this chapter, I have been really busy. So anyway, see ya guys next time! Hope you had a great easter! -Icee**


	8. A Message

Jeffrey heard his alarm clock go off, it was of course, 12 PM. His mother had insisted that Jeffrey get up to see his cousins, who were coming over that day. "No...five more minutes." He said, pushing the snooze button. His mother came in, with her giant tuba, and put the end to Jeffrey's ear. Then, she played a loud note.

"Thanks for the awakening mom." Jeffrey told his mother at lunch, eating his chicken. "Aw, no problem! I would say it was pretty effective." She replied, looking at her husband with a satified look. The tuba had woke him up too. "Issac!" She said, and snapped her fingers, getting his attention. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, it was effective. _Too _effective if you ask me."

"I bet you that mom scared the neighbors half to death with the tuba, and they're gonna come over and complain about it." Jeffrey said to his brother. "Oh, your on! 10 bucks!" Mark challenged, and Jeffrey nodded.

Jeffrey sat in a circle with his cousins, playing Truth or Dare. Jill went last, so she pondered on who to pick next. "Jeffrey!" She shouted, "Truth or Dare?" Jeffrey pondered, he wasn't a wimp. "Dare." "Alright, I dare you to prank call someone!" "Oh snap!" Eric exclaimed. Jeffrey picked up his phone, and dialed a random number. Before he could hit CALL, he got a voice message.

"Listen to it!" Jerin told him. Jeffrey shaked his head no, it was probably private. "Come on!" Jill said. Still, Jeffrey said no. "Please Jeffrey! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Eric exclaimed. Jeffrey smiled, getting Eric to ask his crush out would be the funniest thing in the history of the world. "Alright. Alright, here we go." Jeffrey said, and hit LISTEN.

**"Hey! Hello? Anyone there? I-I was-I mean, I'm leaving a message for you I guess, so that you can get to know me!" **"Who is this guy?" Eric asked, and Jeffrey shrugged. **"Um, I guess I should start with my name. I am, um, i'm Angel. I-I work as another night-guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, or should I say, Fazbear Fright! Yeah, I move jobs a whole lot. Hah, that should explain why you shouldn't see me at the original pizzeria. Or, the old 'new and improved' pizzeria. Let me just say, nice job handleing them buddy! I'm not sure what you did, but keep on doing it! Unless you did, well, nevermind. I'm sure your -**static-**." **"What the-" Jill started, before the voice came out again. **"Um, I should tell you a bit more. I have respect, or am in control of, the original band and now, the 'new' one! Um, there's this thing I do, which I like to call 'Hell Mode', which is basically all the animatronics in their hardest A.I."**

** "But, here at Fazbear Fright, there's only one animatronic, so I don't have to worry about much. Anyway, um, see you around, and this time **_**I'll **_**leave you a message tonight." **-click-

"Guys! Time to go!" Jeffrey's mom shouted up the stairs, and they all got up. "Holy shit, I got to see what this means." Eric said, and walked down with the rest of them. When they got down to the door, every cousin's parent stood there, and they greeted each other. "Thanks for coming!" Jeffrey's mom shouted, and opened the door. A man stood there with a newspaper, looking angry. "What the hell was that noise woman? DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING CONCERT?" Jeffrey looked at Mark. "10 bucks loser." He told him. "Aw man." Mark complained, and fishing in his wallet for the money.

_Angel sat at Fazbear Fright, listening to his message, and sent it. He sounded good. At the window stood a tall animatronic, yellow and even more decayed than Golden Freddy. "Hello old friend. How is the torment of children fitting you today?" Angel asked._

_**"Not as much as your c-c-caus-cause of p-p-pai-pain." **__It answered back. Angel smiled, and chuckled. "I'm so glad we're friends."_

**There u guys go, Moved 6! Yay! I had to do some of my own stories research! Crazy right? But anyway, I will see you guys later! PEACE!**__


	9. The Kid The Truth

Jeffrey stood at the entrance to the restaraunt as he pondered about the animatronic bear's message. _"Prepare." _ Echoed throughout his mind like a catchy song, and he actually put a beat to it. He chuckled. "I'm having some crazy dreams right now," He told himself, opening the door and walking into the restaurant. Jeffrey walked to his office.

As if on cue, when Jeffrey sat down, the phone rang. "Hmm, I'll pick it up." Jeffrey said, and picked up the phone.

**"Hello? Hello?"**

"Yea, it's Jeffrey."

**"Oh! Nice of you to come back! I have a really important update to tell you!"**

"Alright then, go ahead on."

**"Alright, so it's been the main topic of the company, something really secret. But we've **_**found **_**one! An acutal original animatronic! From FredBear's! It's crazy! It's kinda like a wearable suit, what you do is you squish the endoskeleton together and then attach a springlock. But at least it's wearable! Yeah, but don't wear it, it's my reccomendation."**

"Okay, so there's another animatronic?"

**"Yep! But he shouldn't be any trouble, we like to call him 'Springtrap,' since the springlocks."**

"That name...acutally makes sense."

**"That's the crazy thing! But also, uh, d-don't go into the backroom. Please. DON'T! I-it's too dangerous. I-I can't imagine what would happen...but anyway, uh, keep the animatronics out, the spring-body animatronic will not be active this night, and good luck."**

Jeffrey picked up the tablet, switching to the Prize Corner to wind the music box. Jeffrey began humming one of his favorite songs, _Jelly. _(I have no idea if this is a real song, "bear" with me here!) "Hm, hm, hmm! I want some jelly..." A loud noise startled Jeffrey, and he screamed like a girl. He clicked on the flashlight, only to see the Toy Foxy animatronic. "You didn't come. Why?"

'I'm hallucinating, i'm hallucinating.' Jeffrey told himself, there's no way he made a deal with animatronic...oh shit. "Uh, I..." Jeffrey started, but Foxy interupted him. "Aww, so cute. I'll let it go, _this _time." Foxy told him, and she turned around, motioning Jeffrey to follow her. Jeffrey stood up, not like he wanted to, well, unless he loved to be stuffed into a suit. Jeffrey followed Foxy into Kid's Cove.

"Wonderful." He murmured, seeing the table with two chairs and fancy dining Foxy had put up. "Glad you think that way. Come have a seat." Jeffrey walked over and took a seat, across from Foxy of course. Jeffrey now looked at the plate in front of him. "Sorry. It's really the only thing we have here." Foxy told him, seeing the pizza on their plates. "I-it's fine."

"Great!" She exclaimed, surprising Jeffrey. She picked up the pizza, and surprisingly took a bite. "Y-you guys can eat?" Jeffrey asked. "Yep, at least, that's what our creator says," She answered. Jeffrey took a bite out of the pizza on his plate. "Di-did you put anything in this pizza?"

"No, why?"

"N-nothing."

"Okay then," She sighed, and took another bite, finishing the pizza. "I really like you." She told Jeffrey, out of the blue. "U-u-umm..." Jeffrey surprisingly said. She leaned in close, whispering, "It's really funny, I mean, everyone here likes you. Very much. Except BB." She then told him, "I would do anything for you though."

*DING DING DONG*

"Welp! That's tonight!" She said, and walked to the stage. "Tomorrow night is with Toy Chica, see ya!" She told him, and powered down. Jeffrey got up, and speed-walked to the door.

It was 1:04 PM, and Jeffrey was awoken by his phone ringing. He managed, surprisingly, to answer it on the 3rd ring. "Hello?" He asked.

"Is this Jeffrey Jackson?"

"Yea, what's going on?"

"Um, we need you to come to the pizzeria, immediately."

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"Uh, something is happening."

The phone call then ended, and Jeffrey put on his clothes. What was going on at the pizzeria?

"Alright, what's going on?" He asked Vincent as soon as he got through the crowd. "There's an animatronic that's causing a disruption, we need you here. Since, well, it asked for _you!" _Vincent told him, and Jeffrey froze. 'Why would an animatronic want me?' He asked himself.

"We're going to open back up in a second since your here. Let's see what this thing wants." Vincent turned around and put his keys in. The doors opened, and the crowd, along with Vincent and Jeffrey, walked in. Jeffrey, along with the rest of the crowd was astonished when an old version of Bonnie stood on the stage, along with a child. "Hey kid! Get off the stage!" Someone yelled, and the child opened his eyes,

his black with a white dot eyes.

Music started playing, a little jangle.

*INCOMING MUSIC*

_"Out with the old, and in with the new. If they forgot me, they'll never find you. _

_Out there, life was a game. But I will never be the same._

_Lights on, we owned the party. Lights off, we owned the halls. _

_One simple slip up led to Freddy's Fazbear's fall. _

_Our bodies left disheveled. Our souls still trapped inside. _

_A dusty shell is all where we have left to hide. _

_Did they think it funny when they built that plastic bunny._

_Did they think it could replace me, did they think they could erase me. Did they?_

_Synthetic agony. It's all that's left of me. _

_Out there, they call my name. But I will never feel the same. _

_I wonder what they blew on those plastic children's toys. _

_They think it's fun to protect all the girls and boys. _

_But come the darker hours, it seems we share a goal. _

_For them, a glitch, for us, our very heart and soul._

_Doesn't change the fact that my whole purpose has been whacked. _

_This doesn't change a my views of who I am and who are you. _

_Synthetic agony. It's all that's left of me. _

_Out there, I saw some fame. And now I know just who to blame. _

_Something borrowed, something new. 0 doors and just 1 you. _

_Synthetic agony. It's all that's left of me. _

_All grudges left forgotten, all broken parts aside. Not much could ever stop us from having a good time._

_Synthetic agony. Not much that's left of me. _

_Synthetic agony._

_Synthetic agony."_

*MUSIC END*

"I-I-I-I'll b-b-be back...w-w-ith m-ore FRIENDS!" The child told the crowd, mainly looking at Jeffrey, and the stage lights,

clicked off.

People wondered what was going on, as a shuffle of footsteps were heard. When the lights were turned back on,

the animatronic bunny and kid were absolutley gone.

**I'm on my spring break, so I GET TO HAVE TIME TO MYSELF! So, I will update tomorrow, but I can't really, because I have a program I have to go to, which lasts from 9AM-3PM. How about we call it, Five Days at Pine Lake. Yeah, because it lasts 6 hours too! :D Anyway, i'll see you guys tomorrow, hopefully...**

**AND DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING REVIEW ABOUT THE KID, I HAD A DREAM FOR A LONG FUCKING TIME, YOU HEAR ME? IF U COMMENT, I WILL TRY TO FIND A WAY TO BAN YOU FROM MOVED.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**-Icee**


	10. Toy Chica and The Fire

Jeffrey stood in front of a camera, with a microphone aimed at his mouth, the news-van getting every word. "Alright, so there has been an incident here at Freddy Fazbear's," Jeffrey said. "But there's no reason to stop bringing your children here, because the thing only wants me for some odd reason. And i'm not here during the day." The news-man asked a few more questions, and then walked away. "Finally," Jeffrey mumbled. "Jeffrey Jackson!" A woman cried out, followed by numerous cameras. "God damn." Jeffrey facepalmed, and then answered the questions.

"I saw it all." Jeffrey's mother told him when he came home. "You are not going back there, I mean it Jeffrey!" She told him when he started to object. "My job there, you said I could go." Jeffrey told his mother. "I know, but this...this is too dangerous. "No, you know what's dangerous? Me listening to you, if I stay here, he might come here! Plus he's only a kid!" Jeffrey told his mother, who slowly nodded her head. "A-a-alright. Y-you can go."

"Good."

Jeffrey then walked to his room and picked up his phone. He clicked on the t.v too. "Yes Nerenda, that's right. Just now at Freddy Fazbear's, a boy and an animatronic sung a song now titled by the media 'Synthetic Agony.'" A news-man infromed. "And it is apparent that Jeffrey Jackson is the main target of this animatronic-boy." Jeffrey looked at the screen. He would have loved this attention a long time ago, not now! *Knock* *Knock*

This is going to be a long day.

Jeffrey stood outside the pizzeria, now talking with Vincent. "Listen man, be careful. I don't know what's going on. I'll see you later right?" Jeffrey nodded, hoping himself that the thing wouldn't get him. Jeffrey walked into the building. "Jeffrey come over here! To your office!" Toy Chica yelled from his office. Jeffrey speed-walked to his office, where he was toppled by Toy Chica.

"You really fell for that trap?" She asked him, as well as starting to take off Jeffrey's shirt. "Uh...umm...please get off of me." "Why should I? It seems like _you really_ need this. Plus, it's fun!" Jeffrey looked pleadingly into Toy Chica's eyes, but she still took off his shirt. As she started to take off his pants, he did the only reasonable thing to do in this situation he thought of.

He punched her.

And then he ran, down the hall and straight towards the kitchen. He shut the door and blocked it with a chair. He sat in the darkness, a tick tock of a clock as the only sound he heard. "I-I got a-away." Jeffrey told himself. "You...won!" He smiled, never had he won at something such as fighting.

"You didn't win yet."

**INCOMING SEX SCENE**

Toy Chica grabbed Jeffrey and pinned him to the floor, her eyes black, her beak missing. "Now...if you run away from me again I will kill you! But not before I have some fun~" She forcefully grabbed Jeffrey's jeans, and took them off. "Now for the _main _part of the show." Jeffrey squeaked as Toy Chica removed his boxers, and grabbed his dick.

"P-please stop! I-I'll do anything! I promise!" Toy Chica looked at Jeffrey. "Fine. But at least _I'll _get some pleasure." Jeffrey gulped as Toy Chica removed her panties. "I want to reach my, _excitment_ level." She sat on Jeffrey's face. "Lick." Jeffrey hesitated. "Alright." He stuck out his pink tounge, and started licking her pussy. "Oooh..." She moaned, and pushed down more towards Jeffrey's face. "Deeper..." Jeffrey went deeper, as if his life depended on it, which it actually did. "Hahah." Toy Chica leaned forwards and began licking Jeffrey's dick.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Just keep licking, it's fine."

"No! I-I don't want this!"

"KEEP LICKING!"

Jeffrey shut up and started licking again, as Toy Chica started sucking Jeffrey's cock. Jeffrey couldn't understand what his feeling was at this exact moment in time, 5:58, was it total helplessness, was it insane pleasure, or was it victory? Wait, victory? Jeffrey heard Toy Chica moaning faster, and Jeffrey's dick had an very pleasureable feeling, and Jeffrey knew what was going to happen.

Right after he recived a face full of cum, and cummed in Toy Chica's mouth.

**SEX SCENE OVER**

"Tonight was fun Jeffrey, you sure know how to make a lady go mad." She chuckled as she handed Jeffrey some napkins and his clothes. "I really enjoyed this night. Tomorrow is Toy Bonnie, so good luck! Because you are going to need it!" She shouted as she left the kitchen and went back to the stage. Jeffrey put on the clothes quickly and left the kitchen. He left the building and got in his dad's car. "So...what happened? Did it get you? Did it see you?" His mom asked a bunch of questions on the way back, all of which was about the animatronic-boy.

...

Jeffrey arrived home later and took a nap. He was awoken by, yet, another call. "Hello? Who is this?" He asked, feeling very sleepy and droopy eyed.

"It's me."

"What?"

"It's me, it's me. Help me, help them, HELP ME!"

"Is this a fucking prank call?"

"HE'S COMING, HE'S THERE! THE WINDOW, CHECK THE WINDOW! GET OUT! PLEASE! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Jeffrey ran to the window and looked outside, a man was running out the back door, lighter and fuel in his hands. "SHIT! MOM, DAD! EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE FUCKING HOUSE!" Jeffrey ran down the steps, all the while hearing out of the cellphone, "It's me, help them, help me, help him, help them." Mark and Amanda got outside, while his dad and mom rushed out of the house. Jeffrey was trapped inside by a big fire.

"Help!" He shouted, looking around for another exit, there was none. "Bathroom, hole, closet." The voice on the other end of the phone told Jeffrey. Jeffrey ran into the bathroom and looked in the closet,

and there was indeed a hole.

Not just any sized hole, a hole big enough for Jeffrey. He climbed inside and followed the passagway to another hole outside. Other than being covered with dirt and having a few scratches, Jeffrey was fine.

"Who are you?" Jeffrey asked calmly into the phone.

"I'm still here. And i'm still waiting for you. We have a lot to- what are you doing!? No! No, no no no...not here. Not the spring- -snap-"

The phone call ended.


	11. A little thanks

**34 reviews...**

**52 favorites...**

**76 followers...**

**and 14,057 views.**

**This is my story Moved. And I fucking love it.**

**Thank you guys so much, if you are an uploader you know how it feels to get this many things! It feels good! Thank you guys so much, you guys are really helping me out by telling me my content is good! And this also helps me out because I would love to write a book someday, so by you guys reviewing, following, and/or adding this story to your favorites, it really helps. Anyway, chapter 10 of Moved is out, and I will see you guys next time!**


	12. Questioning and Fighting

Jeffrey, along with his family, all sat in chairs in the Questioning Room at the police department. A man, who introduced himself as Liam. "Alright , do you know anything about how the fire started?" Liam asked Jeffrey's mother, who was pale. "No Detective, my son, on the other hand, probably knows how it started." Liam looked at Jeffrey, than Mark. "Which one?" He asked. "The boy who's works." ("Hey!" Mark whispered.) and Liam looked at Jeffrey. "Alright, young man what is your name?" Jeffrey replied, "Jeffrey." "Okay Jeffrey, I am going to ask you a question," Liam started. "I want you to answer as honestly as possible, what you say will impact the case, and if you don't answer as honestly as possible, your entire family here, may not have a house again." Jeffrey nodded. "Alright. How did the fire start?"

"I got a phone call before it, or when it started. Someone must have been watching us, because they knew that someone had started a fire. As I checked the window, there was indeed a man running from the house with a lighter and fuel. The guy on the phone gave me directions on where to get out, and he knew about the old hole in the closet of our bathroom. So he must have been inside the house before." Liam interupted. "So you're saying someone knew about something inside your house, and he didn't sound like anyone you knew." "No, I didn't say that I didn't _know _him. He sounded like the boy who arrived at the pizzeria." His mother paled even more. "Okay, so this kid is a good guy? Not a bad guy?" "Yeah, I think he's good. And, maybe he wants me alive for a reason." Liam nodded, jotting down some notes.

"Okay. One last thing before you go. I'm going to send someone with you to work tonight, a cop. Just to be on the safe side. He's just going to be with you this week, then, you're alone, got that?" Jeffrey, again, nodded. "Alright, well, that's about it. Thanks for coming in. There is a local apartment building around here, you may wanna stay there for a couple days while all the insurance is being dealt with." nodded. "Alright, we'll see you around." Liam nodded, and the Jackson family left the police station.

"Why did we move here! We should've just listened to Jeffrey! Now we're in this whole goddamn mess!" Mrs. and could be heard screaming at each other from the main lobby, and they were on the second floor. Jeffrey and Mark tried to block out the noise and get to bed, (especially Jeffrey) but couldn't due to the loud noise. "Fuck off Anna! We had a good deal! This is all just a big fucking coincidince!" "COINCIDENCE? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" "WELL, I AM NOT!" The screaming got louder, and louder, eventully leading to multiple bangs on the door.

At about 11:50 PM, Jeffrey's dad, Issac, burst out of the room and told Jeffrey to get his things for work. "Jeffrey, hurry up before your mother comes." Issac told his son, trying to keep in his temper. Jeffrey hurryed to get his stuff, and eventully his dad pushed him out the door, one shoe off, to race to the car.

**Well, that was this chapter guys! Sorry for the writer's block! I had a lot of school work the past couple weeks, and now that it is summer, I'll try and get a chapter out each day! As you may know, my younger friend IceCreamBest and I share an account, so yeah! Go check out his channel and the funny story he is making, and have a nice day! See ya!**


	13. Why the creator hasn't been uploading

Hey guys...TheRealIcee here. I just want to tell you guys this before I go back into the hospital. I got hit by a car yeah. I couldn't upload because of that, but I am good now. Moving around the ow and stuff. Can't type, so I have to use Voice to Text, which is why their maybe grammer or wrong words. But anyway guys, I'll see you guys when I get out of the hospital. Bye.


	14. God hates me & Cards

Hey guys, TheRealIcee here. I just wanted to tell you guys something fantastic! I'M BACK ON MY FEET. But my sister isn't...she broke HER DAMNED LEG. (Something tells me that God doesn't like us very much.) So now chapters are going to be coming out, it is just that they will be coming out more slowly. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so here is chapter 13 of Moved!

Jeffrey stood in front of his office desk, listening to the beeping of the phone as it blinked red over and over again. -click!- -click!- -click!- For about five minutes before pressing the red button. _Hey Jeff. Listen, I just want to tell you...i'm glad you got out! I was beginning...nevermind. Let's just focus on now._

_ Um, so there is a slight technical error with the animatronics. The facial whatever it's called thing has been tempered with. Meaning that the animatronics don't reconnize you...but it's all patching! As we speak, I mean...as I sp-OH NEVERMIND. Don't come to the back room tonight, go to uh, the thing...*whispering* oh yeah! Go meet Toy Bonnie. Ask around for him. Anyways, __**clang!**__ Gotta go now! Um, see you later? _**Click!**

Jeffrey sighed. Of course he would have to go looking for Toy Bonnie, he had the whole ordeal with the animatronics about it. _Let's go look for Toy Bonnie I guess._ Jeffrey told himself. And he went to the main area. Freddy was on stage alone, what is he doin-is that a book? _HOLY SHIT THEY CAN READ._ "Hey Freddy!" Jeffrey yelled over, walking over. "Shouldn't you be with Toy Bonnie Jeffrey?" Freddy asked, still looking down at his book. "Yeah, but there is a problem, I can't find him."

Freddy sighed and looked up. "Backroom." He muttered. "Alright, thanks." _Not really. _Freddy beamed. "Anything, _**for you.**_" Jeffrey didn't hear Freddy whisper, and made his way to the backroom door. _Wait, didn't the guy on the phone...I'll just peek in. _Jeffrey reached for the door handle and turned it, the same time a blue animatronic stepped out. "Oh! There you are! I thought you may be hiding from me! Hahaha!" Jeffrey looked up at Toy Bonnie. _Doesn't seem that bad._ "Um...hi?" Jeffrey replied, and Toy Bonnie laughed. "I can't wait for the _fun _we're going to have! Come on, Jeff we have places to be!"

...

"Look's like I win." Toy Bonnie said, laying down all pairs. "FUCK!" Jeffrey said, laying down only 4. "Like I told you, you should have never said you we're better then me at cards." (**Q: Who's like this after every game of cards?**) "Alright, okay. You won, for the 6th time in a row." Jeffrey huffed. "Well, there is one more game I want to do." Jeffrey stopped packing up the cards and took them out again. "But there is higher stakes." Jeffrey sighed. "What is it?" He asked. "Okay, if I win, we do what I want to do. If you win, you can go." Jeffrey sighed. _God don't let me lose. _"Alright, it's time to play some uno!"


	15. DISCONTINUED

**So hey guys. TheRealIcee here...and I am sorry to say, but I am going to have to end Moved. It was great while it lasted, right? I am going through a really confused time in my life right now, and I don't have time or the interest towards this story anymore. It'll be up on my profile, along with the tag, [DISCONTINUED].**

**Thank you for understanding, and have one of the most wonderful days in your life.**

**-Icee**


End file.
